duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: Savages
Duchess Productions' Halloween Music Video of Savages from Pocahontas. Song: * Savages Song From: * Pocahontas (1995) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Ratigan's Secret Lair Scene) * Ratigan: What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse! Their skin's are hellish red, they're only good when dead. They're vermin, as I said, and worse! * Jack W. Tweeg: They're savages! * Meowth: Savages! * Ratigan: Barely even human! * Zirconia: Savages! * The Grand Duke of Owls: Savages! * Ratigan: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! * Dr. Eggman: They're savages! * Huxley: Savages! * Ratigan: Dirty redskin devils! Now we sound the drums of war! * (Agrabah Scene) * Sultan: This is what we feared. The pale face is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. * Maurice: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. * Ash Ketchum: I wonder if they even bleed? * Sebastian: They're savages! * Quasimodo: Savages! * Sultan: Barely even human! * Rei Hino: Savages! * Alvin Seville: Savages! * Sultan: Killers at the core! * Maurice: They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. * Sultan: We must sound the drums of war! * Bubbles: They're savages! * Scooby Doo: Savages! * (Dongwa's Shocked Face): First we deal with this one, * Robin Hood: then we sound the drums of war! * (Steele and His Wolf Pack Running): Savages! * (Mob March from Beauty and the Beast): Savages! * Ratigan: Let's go kill a few, men! * (Littlefoot and his Friends Running): Savages! * (Chipmunks and Chipettes Running): Savages! * Ratigan: Now it's up to you, men! * (Dogs Chasing Lady): Savages! * (Hawk Flying After Fievel): Savages! * (Hubie Charging at Drake): Barely even human! * (Hyenas Chasing Simba): Now we sound * (Gnorga and Llort Chasing Rosie and Gus): the drums * (Ants Run at the Grasshoppers): of * (Saber Tooth Tigers Chase Sid): war! * (Toaster Running) * (Max, Zoe, and Rex Running) * (Cards Chase After Alice) * (George Shrinks Running) * (One Day Later) * (Ratigan Walking) * Ratigan: This will be the day. Let's go, men! * Sultan: This will be the morning. Bring out the prisoner! * (Mike Running Away from Randall): We will see them dying in the dust. * Emmy: I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try. * (Flotsam and Jetsam Swimming After Eric): Now we make them pay. * Emmy: Eagle, help my feet to fly. * (Winnie the Pooh and Friends Running): Now without a warning. * Emmy: Mountain, help my heart be great. * (Fossa Chasing Marty): Now we leave them blood and bone and rust. * Emmy: Spirits of the Earth and Sky, please don't let it be too late. * Rasputin: Just * Olivia Flaversham: a * Ozzy: bunch * Maui: of * Fat Cat: filth * Max (Pokemon): y * Forte: stink * Thumbelina: ing * Ursula (The Little Mermaid): Savages! * Danny: Savages! * Rocky: Demons! * Chibiusa Tsukino: Devils! * Ratigan: Kill them! * Hans: Savages! * Mickey Mouse: Savages! * Ratigan: What are we waiting for? * (Dogs From Banjo the Woodpile Cat Chasing Scene): Destroy their evil race * (Woody and Buzz Running Scene): until there's not a trace left. * Emmy: How loud are the drums of the war? * Katz: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. * Emmy: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of war? * Drake: War! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (The Treasure of Grundo; @1986-1987 DIC) * Pokemon (A Scare in the Air; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, & Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Rock-a-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Bubblevicious; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Battle of the Humungonauts; @2010-2013 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age (@2002 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Productions) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Dragon Tales (Do Not Pass Gnome, No Hitter, & Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin (@1997 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) Notes: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version. * This is my first video to feature "The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin". Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript